Bloody That Pair
by The Grizzly and The Kirlia
Summary: Dendam tidak mudah dihapus. Apalagi dendam yang dibawa sampai mati, seperti dendam Bloody Mary.  "...tapi saat kutatap matanya, bukan warna biru safir yang kulihat, tapi warna merah darah..."  Skye x Claire, R & R!


Lily : Hai...

Ziee : Hai... aku Eza ^^ Pen nameku yang lama itu aku ganti dengan Ziee

Lily : Kok Ziee?

Claire: *muncul* Hoi-hoi, OOT!

Lily: Diem aja napa! Belum giliran Claire, lagi! Ngacir sono! *ngusir*

Claire: Huh! Dasar authoress sombong! *menyublim*

Lily: Kok sepertinya aku denger sesuatu… *sok inosen* Oke, kali ini ceritanya tentang... **Bloody Mary**!

Ziee : Iya, temanya diambil dari **Bloody Mary** juga loo!

Lily : Dapet ideanya saat ngeliat photonya Eza di FB, dia upload gambar orang dicekik **Bloody Mary** -_-

Readers : Dasar gak ada kerjaan! =_=

Ziee : Ada yang request, saya gak bisa nolak, sekarang mohon turunkan golok-golok anda! +_+

**PET! Mati lampu seketika!**

Lily : Iya... Tapi Za, kamu nyadar gak kalau ada sesuatu di belakang kita berdua...

Ziee : I-iya... aku lupa kalau kita udah nyebut Bloody Mary tiga kali sekarang...

Lily : Ditambah lagi hari ini blackout... ada cermin lagi di depan... Lho, kok bisa ada?

Bloody Mary : Hai~ Siap-siap kalian~

Lily dan Ziee : Kabuurrr!

Bloody Mary : Apaan sih, lebay… Orang cuma mau ngucapin disclaimer… Mereka bukanlah pemilik Harvest Moon dan saya sendiri ^^

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**-(Normal POV)-**

Ini adalah sebuah hari yang mendung, harinya orang galau *plak* ehem, maksudnya hari yang membuat suasana hati menjadi keruh. Seorang gadis manis berambut golden blonde menatap pemandangan dari jendela kelasnya dengan jenuh.

'Pasti akan turun hujan,' batinnya. 'Batal lagi agenda lomba marathon di pelajaran olahraga kesukaanku,' pikirnya lagi, mumet.

Nama gadis itu Claire, 14 tahun, bersekolah di Mineral Town High, pelajaran kesukaan olahraga, paling malas kalau cuaca mendung atau hujan. Singkatnya, siswi kelas 8 itu tengah kesal, karena pelajaran olahraga yang disukainya terancam gagal. Dan benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian rintik hujan tipis mulai turun dan dalam waktu yang singkat rintik-rintik itu sudah berubah menjadi curahan air yang deras. Gadis itu mendesah.

"Kenapa hujan selalu mengganggu kesenanganku?" tanpa sadar dia menyuarakan perasaannya. Tidak terlalu keras untuk didengar seluruh murid di kelas itu , memang, tapi perkataannya tadi sudah mengundang pacarnya untuk berdiri di sebelahnya. Pacarnya itu tak lain adalah Skye, siswa yang cukup (baca: sangat) populer di sekolah Claire terutama di kalangan siswi seantero sekolah. Tapi diantara semua fansnya, dia memilih Claire sebagai pacarnya.

"Hei," sapanya. "Ada apa, sih, tuan putri? Kudengar kau sibuk menggerutu," lanjutnya.

"Iya nih! Masa' lomba marathon di pelajaran olahraga dibatalin lagi?" jawabnya dengan _pouty face_ yang _oh-so-cute_ (bagi pacarnya, euy). "Padahal aku sudah menantikannya!"

"Yah, mungkin Harvest Goddess lebih memihak pada tanaman yang kehausan hari ini!" jawab Skye ngasal sambil nyengir kuda. Pacarnya cuma cemberut lalu memukul tangannya dengan lembut.

"Kalau kamu bosan, kita dengar cerita Nekoyama aja yuk?" ajaknya. Claire mengangguk. Eh, kalian bertanya, 'Siapa Nekoyama itu?', ya? Dia siswi pindahan berambut coklat pekat dan mempunyai mata berwarna coklat muda, alias OC sang authoress. Readers dipersilakan untuk sweatdrop dan menyiapkan celurit masing-masing untuk menyiksa si authoress narsis ini. Bukan authornya. Ah, OOT.

Emm, balik lagi ke topik, murid pindahan itu suka bercerita, dan bisa disebut _story teller_ kelas, karena dia punya banyak cerita yang menarik, terutama cerita horror. Kan asyik, menghabiskan jam pelajaran kosong sambil mendengarkan cerita seram.

"Nah, hari ini aku akan menceritakan _urban legend_ yang cukup dikenal… Bloody Mary…"

**-(Story-Telling Mode: On)-**

Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang penyihir yang dikenal sebagai Witch Princess. Dia senang mengadu domba orang-orang, sehingga Mineral de' Valley berpisah menjadi dua desa, Mineral Village yang sekarang kita sebut Mineral Town dan Forget Me Not Valley.

Penyihir itu juga suka menjahili musuh bebuyutannya, Harvest Goddess dengan cara membunuh hewan ternak dan meracuni tanaman. Sampai suatu hari, Clara, petani di Mineral Village memergokinya dan membunuhnya… Dia tewas dalam keadaan berlumur darah.

Ketika roh penyihir itu akan pergi ke alam baka, dia malah ditarik oleh cermin ajaibnya, yang berwarna emas dengan hiasan mawar merah jambu di tepinya. Karena itu, konon, sampai saat ini rohnya belum pergi dari dunia ini. Dan dia bersumpah akan membunuh semua gadis berambut pirang yang memanggilnya, karena itulah warna rambut Clara.

Adapun cara memanggil Witch Princess… Adalah dengan berdiri di depan kaca di sebuah ruangan yang gelap, atau lebih tepatnya kamar mandi… Dan menyebut Bloody Mary, yang merupakan nama aslinya tiga kali.

**-(Story-Telling Mode: Off)-**

"Makanya hati-hati, semua gadis berambut pirang di kelas ini…" kata Nekoyama mengakhiri ceritanya. "Terutama kamu, Claire-chan…" lanjutnya menakut-nakuti.

**DEGUP!**

Jantung gadis yang disebut itu berdetak cepat, dan seketika perasaan tidak enak menjalari hatinya. Mukanya memucat. Pacarnya yang menyadari hal itu segera menenangkannya dengan berkata, "Te-tenang Claire! Aku pasti akan melindungimu dari hal-hal itu!"

Gadis itu tersenyum, tapi di dalam hati dia berpikir… 'Benarkah begitu?'

* * *

><p><strong>- (SKIP TIME: ONE WEEK LATER…) -<strong>

**-(Claire's POV)-**

"Hei! Claire-chan!" seru Ann-chan, teman sekelasku sekaligus, uhuk, pacar kakakku yang punya _brother complex_ itu. Untung aja dia beda kelas denganku, jadi saat aku berdua dengan Skye di kelas, kami nggak bakal diganggu. Yaaay.

"Ada apa, Ann-chan?" balasku sambil tersenyum. Hmm, hari ini hari Sabtu, dan biasanya Ann akan mengajakku menginap di akhir pekan. "Mau mengajakku menginap di Inn?" tanyaku.

"Yup! Tepat sekali!" balasnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Siapa aja yang ikut, Ann-chan?" tanyaku.

"Hem, Jack-kun, Lily-chan, Popu-chan, Mary-chan, Gray-kun, Kai-kun… kemudian… Karen-chan, Rick-kun, Elli-chan dan Trent-kun. Tentu saja aku juga ajak dua pecinta kare, Cliff-kun dan _hubby_-mu itu…" balas Ann-chan jahil.

"A-Ann-chan…" aku menutup mukaku yang memerah. Ya, bisa dibilang aku ini _blushing-master_, soalnya mukaku mudah memerah sih. "Iih, dasar Ann-chan jahil!" teriakku sambil mengejar Ann-chan.

"Yah, Claire-chan, sampai jumpa di Inn jam 4 sore ya!" balas Ann-chan sambil berlari secepatnya dariku.

"Oke, sampai ketemu!" balasku sambil melambaikan tanganku. Kenapa tidak dikejar, katamu? Yah, karena aku malas dan Ann-chan memang susah dikejar. Entah bagaimana dia selalu bisa lolos dari kejaran anak cewek maupun cowok yang mengejarnya. Ah, sudahlah, aku harus segera menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan kubawa nanti, seperti piyama, komik, sikat gigi, dan sebagainya. Oh, jangan lupa kartu UNO seri peternakan. Sambil berpikir begitu aku pun pulang ke rumahku, Green Grass Ranch.

"Aku pulaang..."

"Claire, selamat datang," ibuku, Chelsea menyapaku. Ayahku, Mark pun tersenyum kepadaku.

"Di mana kakak?" tanyaku pada ibuku.

"Oh, dia sedang menyiapkan barang yang harus dibawanya untuk acara menginap," jawab ayahku. "Kau juga akan ikut, Eclaire?" tanyanya lagi, sambil memanggilku dengan panggilan sayangnya, Eclaire. Tapi aku bukan kue sus lho.

"Iya, Papa," jawabku. Ayahku hanya menghela nafas kecewa. (daughter complex much? XD)

"Eclaire, sekali-sekali tidurlah di rumah ketika akhir pekan. Papa mau nonton DVD sama Eclaire lagi," jawabnya sambil memeluk aku, yang meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Uh, lagi-lagi mukaku memerah.

"Iya-iya, minggu depan aja deh, pa, sekarang lepasin…" teriakku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Akhirnya ayahku menyerah dan melepaskan aku. Aku pun segera melesat menuju kamarku di lantai atas dan menyiapkan barang keperluanku.

* * *

><p><strong>- (SKIP TIME: 4.05 P.M…) -<strong>

Saat aku sampai di Inn, hampir semua orang sudah berkumpul. Aku dan kakakku datang agak lambat, rupanya. Semuanya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Cliff-kun yang (terlalu) rajin itu menyapu Inn, Ann-chan menyisir rambutnya, Kai-kun sibuk ngobrol dengan Popu-chan, emm, dan yang lain sibuk mengerjakan hal yang aneh. Setelah kuhitung, ternyata yang belum datang cuma Skye-kun.

"Claire-chaan! Akhirnya kau datang juga~" teriak sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal.

Oke, kutarik kembali ucapanku tadi.

Singkatnya, kami segera memulai acara _sleepover_ itu, dan tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.45.

"Emm, sudah jam segini ya," ucap Ann-chan. Yang lain Cuma mengangguk dengan ekspresi masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai permainan _Truth or Dare_," lanjutnya sambil menghidupkan lilin dan mematikan lampu. Kami duduk mengelilingi lilin yang berpijar redup itu.

Permainan pun dimulai. Ann-chan kena, lalu dia memilih _truth_. Dia langsung diberondongi pertanyaan oleh cewek-cewek, dan akhirnya dia menjawab dengan muka merah.

Permainan berlanjut. Setelah beberapa _truth_ dan _dare_, jam berdentang sebanyak 12 kali, mengagetkan kami semua. Tepat dengan berdentangnya jam itu, tiba giliranku untuk memilih _Truth or Dare_, dan aku memilih _dare_.

"Aku _dare_ Claire-chan untuk memanggil Bloody Mary," bisik Kai-kun pelan, hampir tak terdengar. Semua orang terkejut, termasuk aku.

Skye-kun segera berdiri dan berkata, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Claire-chan menempuh hal berbahaya seperti itu!"

"Kenapa? Itu kan cuma _urban legend_!" balas Kai-kun. Gray-kun pun mengangguk. Tapi Rick-kun dan Cliff-kun, serta seluruh anak cewek kelihatan khawatir.

"Lebih baik jangan, Kai-kun... Bahaya..." kata Lily-chan.

"Ah, nggak apa-apalah, asal kita menunggu di depan kamar mandi, jadi ketika terjadi sesuatu, kita bisa membantu," jawab Gray-kun.

"Ayo, mau atau tidak? Kalau nggak dilakukan Claire-chan bakal kena sial selama sebulan lho," Kai-kun menyebutkan ulang perjanjian yang kami buat sebelum bermain.

"Tak apa, kami akan berjaga di pintu kamar mandi itu,"kata Gray-kun lagi, lalu dia menyeret aku ke kamar mandi, semuanya mengikuti di belakangku.

"Selamat berjuang."

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan berdiri di depan cermin itu.

'Tenang, Claire, kau cuma harus menyebutkan Bloody Mary tiga kali dan keluar. Itu tidak nyata, Claire, tenangkanlah dirimu.'

"Bloody Mary."

"Bloody Mary."

"Bloody Mary..."

Sekelebat bayangan hitam terlihat didepan mataku, tubuhku membeku. Bayangan dengan mata merah itu bersiap menerkamku, dan setelah itu, yang kurasakan hanya…

Sakit…

"Tolong aku, Skyeeee!"

**-(Skye's POV)-**

"Tolong aku, Skyeeee!"

Itu suara Claire! Aku segera menggedor pintu kamar mandi, semua temanku yang lain mengikuti dengan muka pucat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Claire? Jawab aku!" aku segera mencoba membuka pintunya. Sial, terkunci! Aku segera mencoba mendobrak pintunya, tapi kekuatanku kurang!

"Hei, kalian! Jangan hanya berdiri di sana! Bantu aku!" teriakku kepada Kai, Gray, Rick, Jack dan Cliff. Mereka mengangguk dan segera membantuku.

"Terbuka!" teriak Cliff saat pintu itu akhirnya berhasil kami buka. Aku segera berlari menuju Claire yang terkapar di lantai kamar mandi. Mengerikan sekali, tubuhnya dipenuhi bekas cakaran dan sayatan. Syukurlah, dia masih bernafas!

"Ke-kelihatannya dia masih bernafas!" kataku terbata-bata kepada Trent. "Tapi nafasnya tidak beraturan!" sambungku.

"Beri dia nafas buatan!" teriak Trent. Aku segera bertindak, walaupun di belakangku Jack, kakak Claire sudah berteriak tidak setuju, dan bisa kudengar suara langkah kaki penghuni Inn yang lain.

"S-Skye..." kudengar suara lembut Claire memanggilku. Segera kupeluk dia erat.

"A-aku takut, Skye..." isaknya. Segera kuacak rambutnya dan berbisik di telinganya, "Tenang, sekarang kau aman..."

* * *

><p><strong>-(Normal POV)-<strong>

1 bulan kemudian, semua sudah kembali normal, walaupun kadang Claire masih agak trauma ketika melihat cermin. Dia tidak mau bercerita kepada temannya soal apa yang dilihatnya ketika mereka bermain bulan kemarin.

"Claire-chan?" panggil Skye ketika mereka sedang makan berdua di taman sekolah.

"Ada apa, Skye-kun?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Anu... maaf aku bertanya begini... Tapi sebenarnya, apa yang kaulihat bulan kemarin di kamar mandi itu?"

"Hiks..."

"C-Claire-chan? Ja-jangan nangis, kamu nggak perlu cerita kalau kamu nggak mau..."

"Hiks... Maaf... Skye-kun... Aku nggak bisa cerita... Soalnya... Nanti identitasku ketahuan..." Claire membuka matanya, tapi saat Skye itu menatap matanya, bukan warna biru safir yang kulihat, tapi warna merah darah...

"Tapi kalau kau memaksa, aku akan cerita... Dan cerita itu akan jadi cerita yang kaudengar untuk terakhir kalinya..."

"GYAAAAAA!" Terdengar suara lengking pekik yang mengerikan, lalu ketika semua orang berbondong-bondong melihat apa yang terjadi, mereka melihat dua mayat berlumuran darah di taman sekolah, dan tulisan kurus yang dibuat dari darah, "Bloody Mary."**  
><strong>

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p>Lily : Akhirnya selesai!<p>

Ziee : Kamu telat, Lily-chan! Deadlinenya itu tanggal 23 Juni 2011 jam 14.34!

Lily : Maaf deh... Hari ini aku pulang dari sekolah jalan kaki, baru sampe jam 1, jadi baru bisa publish sekarang!

Ziee: Oh, gitu? Yasud, nggak usah lama-lama lagi deh, akhir kata...

Lily dan Ziee : R &R! ^ ^

N.B : Kalo nggak ngerti akhir ceritanya, tanya aja di review! ^ ^


End file.
